


A Helping Hand

by ALifeFilledWithMendacity



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALifeFilledWithMendacity/pseuds/ALifeFilledWithMendacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat offers to help Ned with his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So this is apparently what I do instead of my homework. Also, not really the way I'd planned to debut in this fandom. Eh. Reviews would be appreciated.

In the back of his mind, Ned wondered if she’d planned this.

He certainly hadn't. Not that he was complaining, of course. He couldn't think of a more glorious way to spend an afternoon. 

As he considered it, he became more convinced that this had been her intention. The way she had sauntered so innocently into his solar and politely offered to assist him with the bookkeeping had merely been a ruse. 

He should have noticed it when she had shifted her chair so close to his that their arms were brushing against each other every time one of them moved. He should have noticed it when her caresses had become more purposeful. He should have realized what was about to happen when the hand closest to him had slipped off of the desk in front of them. 

It was his own fault, truly, that he had been so surprised when that same hand began stroking his thigh a moment later. He’d jumped at the unexpectedness of it and had nearly overturned the bottle of ink on his desk. She had laughed at his reaction and had removed her hand so she could stand.

Ned had realized exactly what she was about to do when she’d slid his chair away from the desk and climbed into his lap, her legs encasing his thighs.

As startled as he had been by her advances, he most certainly did not resist. He opened his mouth eagerly as her tongue pushed against his lips and he moaned embarrassingly loudly when she rolled her hips against him. He wrapped his arms around her back and trapped the loose copper curls beneath his palms.

"Minx. How I am to do any work when my wife attacks me in the middle of the day?" he accused, when she freed his lips to press kisses along his jaw. Her laugh was muffled against his skin and she continued her path up to his ear.

"Tell me you don't want it and I'll stop right now and leave you to your work." She leaned away from him, lifting an eyebrow in questioning. He quickly pulled her back against him and she resumed her attentions.

He grabbed for the skirts that had risen up her legs from the position she was sitting in and slid them farther up with his hand. He massaged her firm thighs and skated his hands upward to cup her backside. If he had any doubts left that she had planned the tryst, her lack of smallclothes dashed them away. She moaned and arched against him, her lips left his neck to recapture his mouth in a hard, biting kiss.

She placed her knee on the arm of the chair for leverage and pushed away from him so she could reach between their bodies and unlace his breeches. He was already hard when she grasped him and he closed his teeth roughly around her lower lip when she began stroking him with short, uneven movements of her hand. 

He pulled her hand away and whispered demandingly against her mouth, "Now, Cat." She complied quickly and sank onto him with a sigh. He allowed her to control their pace as he licked and sucked the skin of her throat. He palmed her breast through her dress and she began moving faster. He brought his free hand between them and rubbed his thumb over her nub. Her pace faltered and he felt her shudder in release a moment later. He gripped her hips tightly and thrust up into her until he found his own release.

She stayed on top of him as he softened inside of her, her arms haphazardly encircling his neck. He placed his own hands gently against her waist, rubbing slow circles into her sides through the thick wool.

She remained still for a few moments longer before shifting away from him. She looked at him with a smirk and laughter in her blue eyes, "So my lord, do I need to apologize for disrupting your very important work?"

He sighed and considered it for a moment. "You do my lady." His face was gravely serious in a way only he could manage and her eyes widened in surprise. "Your punishment is that you must come and assist me with all this work tomorrow, and the next day, and the next, and-" She cut him off with a kiss that led to another, and another, and in the end no work was done that day or for quite a few days after.


End file.
